1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable and lockable storage containers and, more particularly, to a portable and lockable storage, container that is attachable to an object by means of a securing cable that is also used to retain a lid of the storage container in a closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Securing personal possessions is a high priority for everyone. Most people carry numerous valuable objects with them at all times (e.g., a purse, a wallet, glasses, jewelry, a watch, money, keys, a cell phone, a music player, a camera, etc.). Because these items are so important, they are usually kept on a person's body or in a relatively secure location, such as a locker, a desk, an office, or home.
Problems arise when someone has a need to leave his or her valuable belongings in a location that is not secured. For instance, when an individual visits a public beach or swimming pool and desires to go into the water, he or she is forced to choose among carrying the valuables into the water, storing them in a rented locker, or hiding them in a “non-obvious” location. Each of these possible solutions has unique problems.
First, if the belongings are carried into the water, they will obviously get wet. Wet paper money must dry out before it is used and is more likely to be torn. Many car keys for newer model cars have integrated electronic recognition circuitry within the key itself, which risks being damaged if submerged in water. Additionally, there is the danger of unknowingly losing the item while underwater. Some swimsuits include a waterproof, sealable, plastic pocket in which personal belongings, such as keys and/or money, may be stored while the individual wearing the suit goes into the water. However, the pocket is usually very small and is heavily dependent upon proper sealing to provide its waterproof characteristic.
Relying on the use and/or availability of storage lockers is also problematic. Storage lockers are not always provided and, when offered, are limited in number. Even if lockers are available, they are often located a great distance away from the person's final destination (e.g., the ocean, pool, tennis court, etc.). If the person later desires to retrieve something from the locker, he/she must trek all the way back to the locker. Additionally, many rented lockers charge a usage fee that is collected by depositing an appropriate amount of coins into a vending slot in the locker, which causes a key retained in the locker's locking mechanism to be released. When the key is reinserted to unlock the locker, the key is once again retained, requiring the renter to deposit additional coins to continue using the locker. The key itself is often imprinted with the actual locker number so that anyone finding the key has access to the stored goods. Thus, the renter faces the original problem of needing to secure valuable goods because he/she must now carry around, or attempt to hide, the key.
Given the drawbacks of carrying valuables with them into the water or storing the valuables in a locker, many people just try to hide the valuable items such that they are not in plain view (e.g., inside a shoe or other article of clothing, under a blanket or towel, etc.). The problem with this solution is that everyone generally knows where to look for valuables left unattended, so there is a great risk of theft.
Therefore, a need exists for, among other things, a portable and lockable storage container that is attachable to a larger, external object (e.g., a tree, picnic table, lounge chair, etc.) by means of a securing cable, which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.